You left me no choice
by ohhxcaroline
Summary: One shot drabble


"Hi. . ." She trailed off after that single word, her lack of ability to speak any further was legendary when suddenly faced with the prospect of an extremely unhappy vampire, her face was carefully blank, her curly blond locks framing her heart-shaped face making her look more like a angel than one of the undead. It was eerie the complete silence that followed her greeting to him, maybe he expected an apology or some sort of explanation cause his face went from complete disdain to viciously angry in a instant. Personally she had been witness to what it was like to get him angry, their time together had saw to it that she came to see many a different side to his personality, cruel, vindictive, vicious, sarcastic, witty, charming, passionate, and single-minded. Never had she ever met someone whose moods could switch from one to another with little to no blacklash, his fists were clenching and un clenching, like he was holding back the urge to snap entirely.

"Hi, that's all I get, Hi, you left me, I do NOT take to well to being left Caroline." Visibly she flinched, it felt like being scolded by her mother, it was if she was screaming Caroline Odette Forbes at the top of her lungs, instead it was a male voice and he was merely saying her first name. Rarely did he call her by her given name, once she had asked him the reason behind it, and his answer was to thread his fingers up through her silky hair, and give it a yank forcing her head to the side exposing the column of her pale neck while he drank greedily with eyes the blood that ran through the surface of her delicate skin. _"My sweet fanged kitten, that's who you are to me, not Caroline Forbes, but a kitten as ferocious as one can be hissing through your teeth and bating with your paws, mine. . . your my kitten." _Caroline had loved the possession, feeling wanted, even if it was in the most primal of ways, her eyes were glazed over thinking of that memory, and his crack of a growl through the air had her jerking slightly in her chair.

"Your hairs longer, I always liked it short, it was more curly when it was short." Her tone of voice was wistful, as she managed to push herself up to her feet, her bones felt like jelly and she was wobbly at best, with nothing to hold onto her body slide out from underneath her, crashing right down into the stone floor. The rest of her didn't want to function, it was torn and ragged, and used up, blood loss was making it hard to focus and concentrate, burn marks from where they had dragged Vervain across her skin only moments ago was just barely healing. Easing her fingers up she wrapped two of them around a wooden chunk that was embedded deeply into her shoulder, closing her eyes she steeled against the pain of yanking it from her shoulder, tears splashing onto her cheeks at the excruciating searing heat that tore through her upper body. Warm fingers gripped her chin and tilted her head up, looking into her lifeless face with the first signs of concern,"You look like hell."

That was said with no amount of sympathy, but than again could she really blame him? Klaus wasn't the type to feel pity, he was for a lack of better words known for being a monster, he took what he wanted, and he made no apologies. He killed with a single-minded intent and had absolutely no regard for human lives or anyone else's for that matter, him and the rest of his family were the oldest of their kind, the most strong, the most powerful, there was little he couldn't do. "I've missed you." Watching the expressions on his face go from cold anger to just a pinch of fierce love made her heart lurch in her chest, his lips curved into a cruel smile that made her nearly want to jerk back from him,"Of course, you miss me saving your ass, I should of let them kill you, it was well deserved." He didn't mean that he couldn't of, he was bitter and mad that she had been the one to leave him, she had walked out on him, just straight from her life, from what she felt for him, because it had scared her, he scared her. "Klaus. . ." Moving her hand up took considerable effort, but she did and it was to brush her bloody fingers across his cheek her eyes compassionate and filled with wary delight,"You left me no choice, I had to go."

Was that true? Maybe so, she had her own views on love, you had to accept someone for who they were, entirely, and at that point and time she wasn't ready to accept him, that part of him that would always be merciless. "I left you no choice." That screeching answer was followed by him wrapping his hand around her neck, squeezing tightly, and jerking her back upright spinning her around and slamming her body across the room into the wall in a flurry of movements her eyes just couldn't catch onto. "I cared for you, I gave you everything you could ever want, I let myself. . .feel, be vulnerable, I actually loved for once, and you walked out the second my emotions presented themselves." He barked that right into her face and despite that she was pinned underneath his body, and he could kill her without so much of a thought , Caroline didn't panic, the cold from the stone was seeping into her back making her shiver, it was a lucky thing he was holding her up otherwise she'd of collapsed at his feet again. "Two years you've been gone, two years have passed, not a single word, I looked everywhere, god damn it." His fist came flying down into the wall spraying chunks of the stone as it broke open under his onslaught, most would be afraid but not her, not with him, not ever again.

"I love you. . ." She spoke softly, her voice no more than a whisper, it was true, she had loved him than when she left just as much as she did now, it never made sense to her why he took her, Caroline shouldn't of even existed on his radar. But she did and him snatching her up from everything she knew and thrusting her into the violence and cruelty of his world was the most significant change she ever experienced. Not even being turned into a vampire ever rocked her world like that fatal day when he kidnapped her,"I loved you then, but I wasn't ready, for it, for you. . . for us, it was too much all at one time, everything you feel you feel so strongly, everything you do you do without fault, I couldn't handle it, that's the truth." Breathless she felt her vision dimming, his palm had eased up it's hold on her and when she finally fluttered her eyes open she saw him stiff in front of her, his face contorted up again into something, some expression, she for once couldn't exactly read. So on she continued, because she was worn out, deep to the bone, and she needed blood, and she needed him,"I'm sorry, that I ever made you go through any pain, I needed time to come with grips with it, being newly turned and knowing that loving you could mean eternity with you was overwhelming. . ." Her head dropped down and she panted heavily, the blood loss and pain was finally taking over, just like that she fell forward straight into the hard planes of his chest, and his arms surrounded her with bruising force.

"Kitten?" That was a good sign, he called her kitten, not that it was said with any amount of gentleness, feeling his fingers thread up through her hair, he quickly torqued her head back and peered into her eyes deeply for the second time that day. "Never again, do you hear me, I won't allow you to ever leave my side again, blasted devil of a thing you are, managing to get yourself kidnapped by fanatical werewolves, just before the full moon." Caroline didn't want a lecture she wanted some blood, a nice long hot bath, and if he let her to sleep for the next 48 hours straight,"You need blood, copious amounts, your bleeding out all over my shirt." Gripping onto said material she looked at it with dreamy eyes and smirked up at him with sweet arrogance, she learned that from him she might add. "I bought that for you when we were in France, blue is your color, it was always my favorite on you." His lips quirked up at the corner before he scooped her up in his arms and pressed her face into his neck, rubbing his fingers down her back in the first soothing gesture since he busted in and took out the pack of werewolves. "Let's get you home, and rested up, we have two years to make up for, and I've a punishment to deal out to you, my sweet little kitten."

It should of been odd to feel a spark of sexual desire being that she was half-way dead. . .even though she was technically undead, but still that was her Klaus, he always managed to inspire a plethora of emotions in her she had no control over. The gentle swaying of his movements was relaxing, the heat from his body was familiar, as was his smell, she found herself relaxing for the first time in two years. At least, she thought with single familiarity, he dealt out the only kind of punishment she liked, and just like that she succumbed to the dragging lull of sleep, knowing when she woke up, he'd be there, the only person who she could honestly say she'd ever loved, in this type of way.


End file.
